


Breakfast

by healingqilin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, based on one of the saddest commercials i have ever seen, jollibee how dare you make people all emo like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingqilin/pseuds/healingqilin
Summary: Roy and Riza go out for breakfast, as they usually do.





	

_We’ve been together long enough._

 

 

27 years, and not even counting the years we spent before the Promised Day. You would think that with us being soldiers, we would be able to at least cook something as basic as breakfast every day. That’s not the case.

It’s the daily routine for us. Wake up. Shower. Get dressed. And walk a few miles to the nearest café in Ishval. All that just for breakfast.

Riza says we’re taking the shortcut, but I know otherwise. We walk through the same winding roads in the village as we always do, where we first pass by the temple. Miles and Scar are preparing for their morning prayer rituals. The former soldier gives a casual salute to us, while the new head priest bows his head curtly. Then we wave at Layla the florist, going to her shop in the other direction. The pink parasol she never fails to bring with her gives her long, silvery hair an almost blush-colored tint.

There are already children in the local playground at this hour. Riza holds my hand tighter as a trio of kids chase after a ball that rolls in front of us. She stops at the garden for a minute to look at the desert roses. We would walk to the café faster if I didn’t stop to look at her. The magenta blooms couldn’t compare to this beautiful woman beside me.

Once we arrive at the place, it’s the same order from the menu: scrambled eggs and crisp bacon for me, and a short stack of pancakes with maple syrup for her. We sit the same table, right by the window where we could watch the people go about their day. Riza cuts a piece of her meal and lets me bite it off her fork, all while donning that smile I know is only reserved for me.

 

 

Well, that _was_ what we used to do.

 

 

“I miss mom too, dad.”

Our daughter holds my hand, and a tear falls down her cheek. She smiles that same smile her mother had. I couldn’t help but shed a tear myself.

“You look just like your mom when you do that. You two are both more beautiful than the desert roses.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a local Jollibee commercial which is only one of the videos in a series of heart-wrenching, feels-inducing TV ads. You can watch it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQqUhNeAPVs&t=43s). The rest of their Valentine's day series is also in their channel. Warning: get your tissues ready.


End file.
